halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tathamet
"You think you can match me?! Me! I am the most powerful being of the Universe, I am The Destroyer and The End of the Primordial Beings! I will not be challenged by a boy, you are nothing compared to my mighty" ''-Tathamet's words to Sargeros before fighting him Biography War against Ana Corrupting Erebus Lucifer's rebellion Cain Darkness' warning Apocalypse Final Rise of the Half Breeds Personality As the Primordial Being of Evil, Tathamet is a ruthless being whi does not know mercy: he is pure evil and he is the most dangerous creature in the universe; Tathamet is the worst creature that anyone can meet, since he is cold, sadistic, arrogant and psychopath. Tathamet can may be arrogant, but he is not a fool and he knows his limits, since when he was the Mark of the Destroyer he never went too far to reveal himself, but he always stayed hidden. This shows that Tathamet is also an expert strategist who knows how to move properly. Tathamet is also extremely manipulative and intelligent, since he was able to manipulate Erebus, Lucifer and Cain, people that were incredibly gentle once, to become ruthless killers. He can be very persuasive and he can convince anyone to join his cause: his voice is considered one of his most dangerous weapons, because it twisted many beings full of love. Tathamet usually shows a sadistic side and a dark sense of humor, by insulting even his allies, revealing and he has no respect for anyone and he sees them as inferior. Tathamet showed his sense of humor when he forced Cain and Abel to fight each other: this showes that he is more than willing to corrupt others to do his bidding. After Cain killed his brother, Tathamet enjoyed torture Cain mentally, reminding him his worst memories, showing to be intelligent enough to know how to bound Cain to his will. Tathamet does not seem to care about his children either, since he talks about them as simple pawns; he only cares about the Demonic Dragons, his latest and favourite creation. Tathamet is completely apathetic toward almost every creature in the world and he seems to care only about those who are of any use toward him. Phisical appearence Human Tathamet appears as an old man: he stands tall as 5'11" and he has dark blonde hairs and blue eyes. He tends to dress very elegant, as a way to remind everyone of who he is and what he can become. Primordial Being of Evil Tathamet looks like a Demonic Dragon, but his body is much bigger and he has seven giants heads. Tathamet's body seems able to contain greate amounts of hellfire. He has large wings and red and black scales. Mark form Powers and abilities As the Primordial Being of Evil, Tathamet is the most powerful entity in the Universe and everyone fears him and is terrified by him. No one would stand a chance against him if he is at his full powers, as even Ana, the Primordial Being of Good, had to cut four of his heads before managing to defeat him, otherwise Tathamet would have won. Apocalypse Human After being realised from the Mark prison, Tathamet was very powerful, but he was still greately weaker compared to his true self, however he was still powerful enough to fight against beings like Sargeros, Caroline, Katherine Blackwell and Divina King and he proved to be much more powerful than anyone of them. * '''Extremely higher nigh omnipotence: ' even if he was really weaker, Tathamet's power is still far superior than that of beings like Sargeros and his strongest allies and although Tathamet still does not have access to his true powers, he becomes more powerful every day and as the time passed, he has become able to face all the Chosen Ones, Katherine and Divina at the same time and in the end he won, although he said that it has been one of the hardest fight he ever had. Primordial Being of Evil Tathamet was the most powerful being in the universe and even the second generation of Primordial Beings were fearful of Tathamet, as it was prophesied he would be their doom and he would also bring the end for everything in the universe. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Tathamet was once the most powerful being in the universe, as even Ana needed to weaken him before defeating him. Upon his resurection, he was even more powerful than before, since Evil had grown much more than at the time when he was defeated, and as such even the other Primordial Beings were very fearful of him and they chose to hide, rather than facing Tathamet, beliving he could not be defeated, since he was as powerful as all the Primordial Beings of the second generation together. Even Sargeros at his Maximum Power was still not enough to defeat Tathamet, as evidenced by the fact that Tathamet managed to best him and he was only a little surprised by Sargeros' powers; Tathamet continued to prove his superior powers when he faced Caroline and he easily best her and he defeated even the powerful Demiurges Katherine Blackwell and Divina Kings. ** Nigh-Omniscence: *** Absolute Evil powers: **** Apocalitic force manipulation: **** Hell lordship: **** Chaotic form: **** Prime Demons powers: *** Reality warping: *** Energy manipulation: **** Energy perception **** Primordial Being blast: ***** Hakai ergokinesis *** Life force siphoning: *** Soul absorbition * Immortality: ** Nigh-invulnerability: ** Primordial healing factor: * Primordial superhuman strength: * Primordial superhuman speed: ** Wings speed: * Primordial superhuman agility: ** Primordial superhuman reflexes: * Primordial superhuman durability: * Primordial superhuman stamina * Primordial telekinesis: * Primordial telepathy: As the Mark of the Destroyer While he was the Mark, Tathamet was a mere consciousness, far weaker than before, yet he was powerful, as he granted Cain incredible abilities. * Dopplangangers: the bearer of the Mark will be able to create many duplicates of himself and they will be able to fight like the original one. By doing so, it will be harder to defeat the real one, since the dopplangangers can fight on their own. * Enchanted dark vision: the bearer of the Mark can see in the darkness even better than in the light, since Tathamet was known as the father of the Darkness. * Bearer resurrection: '''due to the Mark, Tathamet can resurrect the bearer of the Mark countless times, even if he is klled by a Primordial Being, since before Tathamet's powers, even Primordial Beings are weaker. * '''Evil presence: '''Thatamet's powers allow the Mark bearer to corrupt people with his mere presence and he can can weaken other beings and even a Primordial Being and alterate its powers, making dangerous for them to use it. ** '''Corruption inducipent: Tathamet's presence can corrupt everyone in the universe and convince them to join Tathamet's crusade. He showed to be really persuasive, since he corrupted Erebus, Lucifer and Cain, despite the fact that they were among the purest and most noble beings. * '''Mark's blast: '''when anyone hurts the Mark's bearer, Thatamet will reproduce the power and the bearer will be able to send back a blast seven times stronger. This is the Mark's greatest power and make its bearer almost invincible, since even hurting him will only lead to a backfire. Weaknesses As Apocalitic Human As Primordial Being of Evil Tathamet's forms Category:Half Breed Battles